


That TIME at Beacon

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: De-aging, F/M, Large Cock, Loli, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Stacks, Time Control, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Sometimes having too much power can really mess with a boy.  Other times that power is used on others, well considering Jaune's had the power to control time for some well time now, he may as well put it to good use.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Sucrose (Genshin Impact), Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 65
Kudos: 105





	That TIME at Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> This one may end up worse than Breaking Ren.
> 
> I need to do something nice and fluffy soon I think...  
> You can find my email and the discord link on my profile for writing inquiries.
> 
> Also... I may have a thing for tormenting Nora...

“Nnnng!” 

A tiny Faunus girl bounced up and down, her tiny maturing breasts heaved up and down, at the mercy of the man below her she was unable to stop. Her small slit pried open by a massive member, her plump ass jiggled with each bounce. 

Yellow eyes puffy and red from the tears that stained her lap, “St...o...p… please…” Lacking the four ears most Faunus had, instead only having a single set of rodent-like ears hidden by her mint green hair. Her glasses too big for her head threatened to fall off with each passing motion. 

Her fair skin covered in sweat, blood and juices leaked from her tiny slit as she struggled against the strangers' hold. “Please… let me go… please…” She wasn’t good with others, especially not humans, meek and submissive by nature her voice was quiet, faint, the sounds of pounding flesh muted her weak cries. 

This wasn’t what she wanted, she wanted to be a huntress, wanted to help people and prove herself. Instead, she was accosted by a stranger, taken to a room in the airship heading for Beacon. The stranger had done something, her body was that of her 6 year old self, eleven years of her life gone in an instant.

She still held her memories, still had her will to try to escape, but his hold was too strong. The moment she was small, her clothes fell to the ground, he pounced. She hadn’t the strength or thought to fight back, not before his assault began.

“No… no I… wow you’re tight!” His penis, massive in size pierced her body. Her virgin insides were split open by his massive member, holding no regards for her safety. Her breath was stolen from her lungs as he continued to assail her with animalistic passion. His hands held her tight, gripping her rear’s supple flesh; his nails dug themselves deep droplets of blood painting her fair skin. 

She felt him slam against her womb again and again, his throbbing cock spreading her walls apart with each passing second. Her eyes widened as she saw his member poke through her gut, everytime he pulled her down she saw the bulge grow larger and larger. 

“Please… please… I just… wanted to help people!” 

“You Nnngg oh god you’re so tight you little slut, ngg you’re helping me. You signed… oh wow… you signed a contract… you belong to me now~” 

She’d remembered, a contract was given to the students, a waiver. No one thought it odd, it was the usual, but the new clause had seemed strange, no one really understood it, and everyone thought it was for… for normal reasons… huntsmen often bred early to preserve their generations. She remembered the small clause… the one that mentioned about being owned, it was vague and no one understood. Now she did, and it terrified her. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to make you my personal pocket pussy, you won’t oh god, you wont have to worry about dying. I’ll use you when I need to oh! Here it comes, get ready. I’m going to fill that tiny hole of yours.” 

Panic filled her, could she get pregnant like this? She didn’t know, she was small again, but had he turned back everything. Did she still have working ovaries? Her thoughts were cut loose as she felt him pull her down, his cock pressing against her womb, splitting her closed gap open as his head pressed through. She felt his baby batter pour into her oven filling her to the brim as he kept her close.

Shame filled her as she herself reached an orgasm, one she didn’t know her young body could have. Gritting her teeth she nearly bit her tongue, her eyes closed shut as pain and pleasure coursed through her light lightning. 

She wanted him to let her go, she just wanted to go home now, to see her family. She missed her mom, her brother, she just wanted to go home. “Please… please… I want to go home!” 

“You are home, you’re mine now remember?” Chills spread through her back as she began to sob quietly again. 

“Don’t cry. I promise I’ll be good to you…” She felt his hand caress her face, his fingers running through her hair. “You’re far too cute for me to be too awful too.” His lips pressed against hers, “Don’t worry, you’ll be my favorite.” 

His tone scared her, so assured that he’d keep her, as if any chance she had to escape would prove futile. She wanted to go home.

“Mmm~” She watched him reach through her things, her bag with her clothes pried open. “Sucrose, what a cute name.” She watched as her things vanished, in an instant her papers were gone. Her identification, her clothing, all that remained was the large bag itself. 

“I’ll take real good care of you.” She felt him pull out, her vagina ached, her small hole stretched wide open and she felt like her core was in flames. “Don’t worry, real good care.” She watched as his hand fell over her, she felt her body shift. The semen which oozed from her insides vanished and her body shifted back to what it was before he assaulted her. Still tiny, but without the bruises from his tight grip, her tiny slit was no longer split open. 

She stared at him confused, but that was the last thing she could remember as her brain came to a halt.

“Phew, that was a good ol fuck.” Jaune smiled, he hadn’t slipped his dick into something for what felt like forever finding cute little Sucrose had proven to be quite fortunate. Well… she wasn’t as small as before, but she was quite cute, her little shy glances her floppy ears. “Better stop, I’m getting hard again.” He looked down at his aching cock, “I’m sure I’ll have plenty of choices from here.

He smiled as he cleaned himself off, picking up the frozen little girl as if she was a piece of luggage. He carelessly tossed her into her own bag zipping it up and swiping his hand across it. “I’ll definitely have to use her more in the future, she was quite wonderful.” 

Picking up the began he prepared for their descent, his excitement nearly getting the better of him. “I better calm down, wanna make sure that I don’t scare too many people off right away.”

Pulling out his scroll he smiled at the picture of his family pride filled his chest. Eight girls spread across the floor, their legs wide open. Seven blondes with fair skin and blue eyes, with one tanned beauty besides them. He prided himself on this day, it was his going away present to himself. He needed to make sure he’d spread his seed to his beloved sisters before anything happened. 

His memories flashed back to a few years ago, his parents had never wanted him to follow in their footsteps. He was always frail and weak, obviously they wouldn’t want to go into a life full of danger.

One day his father was forced to activate his aura to save his life, thankfully his semblance had activated that day. And what a semblance it was, he was able to manipulate time, in big and small ways. He could control the time in a massive way, stopping time in general except for things he wanted, reversing time, fast forwarding it, it was all amazing!

He learned… through twisted ways, that he could control it in smaller ways. He was able to freeze people, to age them up, mentally and physically, as well as reverse their time mentally and or physically as well. He’d had… well he’d had lots of fun with that. 

He was a good boy, he didn’t do anything wrong, instead he helped people when he could. He did his best to keep his semblance under wraps, this however proved to be his downfall. He was tormented time and time again, bullies male and female laughed, tormented, hit, beat, destroyed him. He hated them, hated them so much, one day he snapped, he stopped caring and decided he’d take it out on everyone who made fun of him. Those girls ended up mysteriously pregnant, the blame obviously went to their boyfriends, none would know it was him.

Then there was his family, his gorgeous sisters. Being surrounded by so many gorgeous women took its toll on him, with his new semblance he held a feast, he partook of all the women in his family. He got to taste them in all their glory, from his little sisters who could barely handle his massive member, to his biggest sister who he’d had feelings for, for the longest time. He got to see what they were like when they were little, what they were like when they would grow older, it had been amazing. 

It didn’t stop there, he’d assault their friends, their girlfriends, in fact he doubted there was a single woman he hadn’t assaulted, and impregnated, in his hometown.

No one ever traced it back to him, they didn’t have evidence and well he was a weak little boy afterall.

That was till he made a mistake, one day he found a broken bird, a bird which turned into a wounded man. He was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a murderer, and despite his cruelty he couldn’t let the man die. 

He saved him, reversing his time so that the wounds didn’t exist. This had proved to be… a mistake… he was apparently an assistant to Headmaster Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon academy.

He could have done something with his powers, but he wanted to see, wanted to humor the Headmaster and see what he wanted. 

To his surprise it had turned out to be quite the deal, they would take him in, train him to fight. They would make him a huntsmen, what he always wanted. But he had to use his powers for them, to aid them in their fight against a dark force. He hadn’t paid too much attention but he thought why not.

Though… apparently they’d also been aware of his other activities, the old man was clever. He wanted Jaune on his side no matter, so when he proposed that he’d have free reign of any and all students in Beacon, even allowing him to breed the next generation if he so saw it fit Jaune was skeptical.

Reading it through there were very little downsides, he just had to make sure he helped them when they needed it. And something about saving a lady he had no idea who she was, and in exchange he’d get training, he’d get as many women, and men (Ozpin doesn’t judge) as he wanted. The idea was appealing, and well he agreed, when he signed it he felt a flow of power go through him. It was binding, and from what he learned, magically binding. 

He learned that these same contracts would go to all the new and old students, the text would prove to be too confusing for them to understand but it was binding, one that forced them to accept the terms. The best part though, was how they would cover the expenses for his new massive family, he loved that idea.

For the man who gave him a second chance when even his family wouldn’t, he’d follow his command. He owed Ozpin a lot, he could still be a ‘hero’ but he could have his fun as well. 

With the rustling of the airship his flashbacks ended, “It’s time to start new.” Picking up his luggage, including his new suitcase, he made his way out. This was going to be interesting, he wondered how things would work out, well either way he’d have fun that was for sure.

As he exited the airship he took a deep breath, taking in that fresh a..

**BOOM!**

“So much for that.” Turning his attention over he watched as two girls literally just exploded, “Wow…” He was not expecting that! This was going to be so exciting! 

**CLICK**

His mind blanked out as the world around him stopped, then everything began to move backwards. He stepped aside avoiding the oncoming individuals who paid him no mind. He watched as the situation unfolded in reverse. 

**CLICK**

Once more time stopped, he now could see what was happening. These two girls were irresponsible, they could have seriously hurt someone. 

**CLICK**

“What do you have to say for yourself!?” Weiss felt a hand gently grip her wrist, however, before her attention fell to the newcomer she watched another slide in front of that brat below her. She noticed only now in her clear state that the little girl in front of her was about to sneeze as dust flew near her. She panicked, only for the other hand to pull the hooded girl away avoiding the incoming dust entirely.

“Woo boy that was close. You two alright?” Her eyes snapped to her side, the offender was a young man. Sloppy blonde hair with deep blue eyes. He seemed unprepared to be here, and she would have commented on it if not for the other girl.

“I am… thank you…” Ruby’s face turned crimson as the new stranger held her close. She’d been about to sneeze into fire dust, that would have been catastrophic, but this new boy he’d saved her! Getting a good look at him she couldn’t help but imagine him as a knight, a sword on his side and armor upon his chest. Though he was a scraggly looking knight, one dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Still, he had saved her, and she was grateful for it.

“You… you let me go! Do you know who I am?!” 

The shrill voice of the white themed girl nearly put Ruby into a panic, “No?” 

At least the new guy was honest! She hadn’t known who she was either, a part of her felt bad as she knew the white girl’s ire would be put on the boy next to them.

“You… YOU...YOU!” 

He nearly rolled his eyes, great she was going to be one of those girls. He’d have to make more use of her than others if this was going to be a thing with her. However, before she could fully blow, another girl showed up, this one had an air of mystery to her.

“Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.”

“Thank you!”

“Known for their infamous labor policies and questionable business partners…”

‘Oh god damn it, this was about to get bad.’ He was prepared to use his semblance at any time, however… a new idea came to mind.

“YOU YOU HOW DARE YOU!”

“Hey, hold on you two.” Both girls, black and white turned to him, their eyes fierce and angry. ‘Okay that’s really scary…’ “Look, I’m sure that she had nothing to do with any of that.” He pointed to Weiss, who was giving him the stink eye, “Like you said she’s the heiress, and as the heiress she probably doesn’t have power to control anything at the moment.” 

Their seething glares turned into ones of intrigue and questioning. “And, she’s here to be a huntress… maybe she’s trying to change things? I mean, we all want to help people right?” He hoped this would get his point across. Though the ravenette simply rolled her eyes and walked away. “Oh.”

“Not everything can end so smoothly.” He knew the ravenette was right, but that didn’t make her seething tone any better. 

Letting out a sigh he turned towards Weiss, whose features had softened, “Thank you…” 

Oh, he hadn’t expected that. “You’re welcome… why don’t we start over? All of us?” He turned towards the hooded girl who had been watching them silently for a while now, sticking his hand out he introduced himself. “I’m Jaune Arc, only son of 8.” 

“”WHAT?!”” Ah yeah that was the response he loved.

“How?!” Weiss appeared flabbergasted. 

“My parents had too much free time.” 

The hooded girl snorted at his response, “I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose, youngest daughter of two.” He felt her small hand against his as she shook it gently. He pulled his other hand and let it out for Weiss.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before reaching out, “I’m Weiss Schnee He… second daughter and middle child of three. It is… it is a pleasure… to meet you both.” 

Jaune smiled, “Good there we go, accidents happen okay? Just try to remember to be calm, we’re going to be huntsmen it’s the least we could do.” Not that he knew the first thing about it, he was really here to get stronger and breed some girls. Speaking of, he carefully eyed the two in front of him, and thought about the one before. They’d make fine breeding sows, though… it would be far too easy to just use his semblance. He… he wanted to mess with them, they probably had a pretty good opinion of him, he’d like to leave it that way for now.

“Well… shall we get going?” The two girls nodded along, this would prove to be interesting.

And interesting it indeed proved! He’d been introduced to Ruby’s sister, her damn fine sister if he said so. Though, she wasn’t the only one that caught his eye, two girls one with orange hair and another with Black hair and a pink stripe, at least he thought it was a girl. Then there was the redhead beauty. He’d been stricken immediately, she had the most amazing emerald colored eyes with hair burning like a flame in the night. He had to resist the urge to take her there, she… he would definitely play with her in the future. But for now, he’d take things slow, have a little fun here and there sure, but he had to be patient. But he… he really wanted to have a taste. No… no he’d have to wait. 

The evening proved to be uneventful, well other than him getting mocked for his choice of sleepwear. Well excuse him, this onesie his mom made was incredibly comfortable. An idea came to mind, he could have lots of fun tonight. Grabbing his blankets he made his way over to the girls, who were now joined by Weiss. Though, an argument seemed to have broken out.

“Hey!” He tried to get their attention but only Ruby turned to him. ‘Damn it.’ Today had proven to be far more frustrating than he had wanted to admit. Though… speaking of frustrating, the world came to a halt. 

“I wanted to do things nicely, and was hoping I’d get a nice day of sleep after my morning fun. But well guess that’s not going to be the case, he was going to have fun. 

“Where to start… where to start…” He eyed the three beauties in front of him, his fingers pulling down the zipper on the front of his onesie. “Oh there we go.” His cock flopped free of it’s confines, he enjoyed the refreshing feeling of letting himself be free. 

He drew closer to Weiss, her hair free from it’s confines. “Damn, you’re gorgeous, absolutely stunning.” Cusping her right cheek he drew his finger across her lips. “You have such a pretty mouth, such nice plump lips. Though… you’d look better with those pretty little lips on my cock.” His hands drew lower, fingers sliding across her slim form. As he reached her legs he pulled upwards, “That’s a surprise…” Hiking up her skirt he realized she wore no underwear. “Well damn.” 

Letting her dress go he watched as it floated on nothing, “God I love my semblance.” Lowering himself onto his knees he drew closer. She was clean shaven, her pretty little pussy was as bare as the day she was born. Her pristine form set a fire in his chest, “You know~ I think I’ll have more fun with you in the future.” Unable to contain himself his fingers brushed against her beautiful legs, caressing her bare porcelain like form. 

She was soft, young and ripe, huntresses were definitely on a different level when compared to citizens. He was so glad he’d accepted this deal, so glad that he’d taken the time to really get to appreciate the world at large.

Lolling his tongue he shifted forward, drawing his tongue across her thin slit he enjoyed her taste. She tasted sweet, her scent was fruity, pressing closer he began to devour her plump flesh. His tongue assaulted her insides, basking in her taste enchanted by her smooth mound. 

Tuning his powers he allowed her pussy to react to his touch. He felt her in his mouth, her juices mixed with his saliva as he began to enjoy her fresh nectar. Giving into his primal desires he allowed himself a moment of carnal pleasure.

His tongue dug through her supple flesh, prodding and pressing into her slit. The tip slid through her clenched hole spreading her open. 

He’d lost track of how long he’d been at it, his attack had only grown more passionate as he’d begun to attack her with his fingers. His digits slipped in and outside of her juicy little hole, he felt her body’s warm touch against his lips as he continued his assault. He was sure if her brain was working she’d be freaking out, but for now he’d have to work with her body's reactions. The more he assaulted the more her juices flowed, his tongue assaulted her succulent folds. His teeth grinded against her clit, he applied more suction with every passing second. 

His fingers continued their fervent pace, her insides squeezed against his digits as he continued to scrape his dull nails against her insides. His fingers pressed against her caverns slipping through and grinding against every groove. 

As he pulled away he ran his fingers across his tongue, enjoying her succulent juices, her fruity flavors splashed against his taste buds. He’d have to give her a go later, really get in there and have his fun. But for now he had ideas, he wanted to play around some more, and well he’d save her for another special occasion. 

He had felt her body jolt slightly every now and again, he wasn’t sure but she should have orgasmed a few times. He wondered how she’d feel when he let time up, would she collapse on her own? Would she try to keep her ladylike demeanor? He couldn’t wait to see, couldn’t wait to watch her fall to her knees. 

He had one more thing he wanted to do before he was done, circling around the young heiress he came to her taut rear. Her pristine backside proved to be lovely, he’d make sure to really enjoy himself in the future. A twisted smile crept up on his lips as he found himself immersed in her poundable rear. He found himself unable to resist, cuddling against her plump rear he brought his mouth down upon her right cheek. With a powerful squeeze he marked her, his teeth drawing into her flesh. He’d bitten hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to draw blood, afterall he couldn’t hurt his precious snow angel now could he?

“Damn… with that outfit you’re just asking to get fucked. I saw you looking at those guys, I bet you were trying to find someone to breed you tonight.” He drew closer, eyeing her incredibly sexy sleeping clothes. Those tight little booty shorts that begged to be stripped off, that loose fitting shirt of hers just screamed nipple slips. She really was just asking for someone to fuck her. 

“Well I’ll give you what you want you little slut.” He worked his way behind her, as he lifted her shirt above her head he watched her uselessly huge tits flop out from beneath the fabric. “Going to need to have fun with those for later but for now I’m going to make sure to use all your holes.”

As he tossed her top to the floor below he made haste towards her lower section. Pulling down her small shorts he noted the trickling line of viscous fluid which trailed from her precious core to her stained shorts. “Huh, I wasn’t far off it seemed.” Sliding her shorts down her supple legs he noted her firm rear, “Mmm~ She must have worked out a lot. Guess she wanted to be ready for me. Now…” Eyeing her now naked body he took note of her muscular features, her delicious abs stood out to him, along with her well toned legs and arms. “I’m surprised your bust is as big as it is considering how much muscle you had. I bet if you’d wake up from my little hold you’d punch my head straight off~” 

Now he just needed to know where to begin, his fingers danced around her cheeks, flushed from excitement. Despite her musculature she was still soft to the touch, he wondered how unblemished she was, would he be one of many men, or would he be her first? He couldn’t wait to find out, his thumb slipped between her puckered lips. Running his thumb through her mouth he stroked and pried at her pink muscle. 

“I suppose I should start with this loud mouth of yours.” Reaching to her knees he pressed her down, easily folding to his force he pressured her to the ground below. “On your knees where you belong~” His cock twitched in his grip, he could feel the excitement building up in his throbbing shaft as he pressed his tip against her supple velvety lips. His body shuddered as he spread his pre upon her plush lips leaving a glossy finish. 

His hips pressed forward, his cock squeezed between her lips. Desire burned in his chest as he plunged forward, without mercy his fingers slipped through her golden locks. His grip tightened as he pulled her closer, his hips jerking forward to meet her in response. His cock buried deep inside her tight throat, coating his manhood in her warm saliva. Unable to control himself he began to rock back and forth. With every thrust he savored the textures of her throat. 

Rhythmically his hips jerked back and forth, ever time he slammed further he found it easier to push. 

The silent halls filled with the sounds of rapid rutting, **SQUELCH,** her saliva continued to build, his cock sloppy and wet from her spit and his precum. His rutting grew faster, his heart rate pulsed as his grip upon her hair tightened with every passing second. 

Her dead eyed look filled his passion, his lust inflamed by her lack of reaction. He loved it, loved how powerless she was, she was his toy, a toy he’d make great use of in the future. Incited by her weakness he lunged forwards jerking his hips back and forth as his orgasm continued to build. 

His sticky viscous fluids built up in her mouth, trails of saliva and cum connected them together, only growing in volume with each passing moment. He felt his cock throb and his balls tighten, slamming his pelvis into her one more time he pressed his cock down her throat as his hot seed spewed down her tight hole. 

His legs buckled as he pressed her face against his hips. Once satisfied he pulled out, thick trails of white fluids connected her gaping mouth with his massive member. “Damn, that was good.” 

He smiled at his handiwork, thick globs of cum filled the back of her throat, while the rest of her mouth was coated in pure white. He wondered how she’d react to that, most girls swallowed in response, confused and in pain from having their throats stretched open by his massive phallus. 

Without a care in the world he used her hair to pull her upwards yanking her with one swift motion. He watched as her breasts jiggled freely in front of him. He loved his semblance, he really did. Releasing his grip from her golden locks he began to slide his hands down her toned body, “You are one fine specimen. You were practically made to be someones fuck toy, so I’ll take you up on that offer.” His hands roamed to her hips spreading them apart as he lifted her up pulling her closer to him. Once she was leaning against him he moved her hands to wrap around his shoulders so she’d be able to stay balanced and let her freeze there. 

Pulling her legs apart he slipped the head of his cock against her entrance, giving her wet hot lips a few run bys with the tip before going to work. Overwhelmed by his lust he had no time for foreplay, parting her lips with his thick cock he pressed forward, penetrating what he now realized was a tight virgin hole he slammed his cock against her womb with one powerful thrust.

His body moved on it’s own, ravishing her taut form he continued to thrust into her, his hands grasping onto her tight ass to hold her close to him as he continued to slam into her over and over.

He felt her walls grip onto his cock, squeezing and milking his dick for his precious cum. He savored every passing moment as his hips rocked back and forth, their flash smashing against one another as his rutting grew rapid. Unable to control himself he pushed forward slamming her into the wall behind him as he tried to get more leverage.

Succumbing to his lust he continued to pound her, continued to pummel her pussy into submission as she grasped his throbbing cock with her snug tight pussy. His erratic movements continued to slam against her, ramming into every inch of her walls his head would bump and plummet into her tight body. Pressing her against the wall he applied pressure making sure that he stayed up right with her. He began to lose himself in her perfect body, huntresses were really something else, he had truly hit the jackpot.

He’d lost himself in her body, completely enraptured by her strong physical form. He’d cum inside of her countless of times, his seed flooded not only her needy yearning pussy but her strong tight ass as well. 

He pressed her against the floor as his hips pressed tightly against her taut rear, bouncing up and down against her thick fat flesh with every thrust of force against her. He was sure that given enough time he’d force an imprint of the blond slut into the ground below, but he wanted to move on eventually. Once he grew tired, after countless orgasms, after using everyone of her needy holes to his sate his deepest desires did he finally quit. Pulling back he watched her gaping ass, he’d reached so far inside of her that his cum had filled her deepest parts. 

He felt no need to remove his seed from her intestine, she’d find that a pleasant surprise in the future. 

He wanted to keep the seed in her pussy though, he wanted her to bear his child, but he knew that for the time being she’d have to pass first. Relenting he concentrated, his thick baby batter vanished from her womb, removing it’s time he was able to essentially clear her. He’d keep her throat and mouth covered in him though, that would be a pleasant surprise after all. 

Stepping back for a moment he went to get cleaned off. It didn’t take him long to come back, with a bottle of water in his hands, zipping up his now clean onesie he walked over to the girls who were about to have the time of their life. Gently he put them together, repositioning themselves as best as he could he clothed them once more. Not before taking a picture of course, one to memorize the moment. He made sure to capture Weiss pristine slit, while also getting Yang in her sluttiest moment, well for now anyways.

In an instant he took a step back, picking up his blanket and he counted down. “3...2...1…” And time started again. At first everything was normal, “Girls listen you sho…” He didnt get to finish as the effects of his previous assaults happened all at once.

“Yo… wah nggn.ghg wahaahaahhhhw!” Weiss’ legs gave out in an instant, her eyes blanked out and her body quivered. Pleasure soared through her body as multiple convulsions happened at the same time. Her pussy quivered, and she felt as if something was constantly assaulting her when there was nothing there. Over and over her pussy was attacked, assailed by an unknown force, in a single moment she had 4 orgasms, her juices squirted out of her quivering pussy as she fell to the ground, for the briefest of moments her squirt fluttered open. Many emotions hit her, fear from what was happening, embarrassment as the world was about to see her porcelain colored tush, and finally relief as she felt arms wrap around her. 

She could only make out a mop of blonde hair surrounding her with a blanket, preserving her dignity in an instant as he covered her hiding her shamefully flushed face and quivering body from the remaining student body. She felt him pull her close as he grew closer to Yang, who from the looks of it was having far worse effects than she was.

“Yo!!! ASAAAAAAAGHHNGNNNNNGGGGGGG!” Yang couldn’t talk, her throat was being assaulted, slammed open and jammed. Her first instinct was to swallow, and swallow she did. Her taste buds were hit instantly with tangy salty and sour flavors all of which assailed and lunged into her nostrils. She could taste and smell something foreign, something disgusting, but all the same time tantalizing. 

Then her legs gave out, she felt something invade her pussy and ass, something huge and massive assaulted and ravaged her insides. She felt her stomach contort and her walls stretch wide as whatever it was continued to ram her. Her insides twisted and turned at the powerful force, then she felt a liquid, a powerful hot liquid that filled her womb, filled her passages in ways she’d never been filled before. She glanced downwards, her sleeping shorts were moist and drenched from the dam that broke in her quivering woman hood. She felt herself orgasm countless times, her pussy quivered and shook, her juices released like a waterfall spoiling her shorts.

She watched as everyone stared at her, shame filled her as she felt herself about to die from embarrassment. Then he grew closer, the boy she’d dismissed earlier as sort of okay, of a friend of Ruby’s. He pulled her close noticing her peril, apparently Weiss had been going through the same thing. Or something similar, with a blanket he had dragged over earlier he covered the two, wrapping them up and pulling them closer.

“Are you both okay?!” It was a stupid question theyw eren’t okay! “Sorry stupid question, I dont’ know what’s happening but breath! I’m here, I’m here.” She felt him gently rub her back, assuming he was doing the same with Weisscream. “Ruby! Go get a professor quickly!” 

“Right!” She heard her sister dash off, trying to find someone who could help them. After what felt like an eternity she calmed down, her body ached and yearned. Pleasure and pain had filled her all at once and she couldn’t think anymore, blanking out she felt her vision grow dark.

Weiss was grateful for the dorky knight who’d pulled her close. He had saved her dignity, and may have saved her life if him making sure she didn’t hit the ground was anything to go by. She felt her mind flutter and haze as she was hit by so many strange things all at once. “Tha...thaaank you….” She could barely alk, her mind was a mess and her body wasn’t any better.

Neither girls could see it, but he was smiling, “You’re welcome, you both stay calm till Ruby gets back.” 

“Is everything alright?” His attention snapped to the gorgeous redhead from before, her concerned emerald eyes glancing at him, piercing into his soul. He was going to fuck her, he was going to breed this gorgeous woman if it wast he last thing he did. 

“I don’t know! They started convulsing, I pulled them close to keep them from getting hurt, but they seem to be calming down now.” 

“Maybe I can help?” Another voice, this one was definitely male, it was the girl… no the boy from earlier. His orange haired… incredibly thick short stack of a friend drew near. He did believe he just found his perfect targets, he just needed them to be close. He was going to love this school.

“I don’t know, how would you?” 

His questions were answered as the boy put his hands on the blanket, which suddenly became coated in grey. He watched as both Yang and Weiss calmed down significantly. “Huh, that’s really useful.” He turned to all parties involved, “Thank you all for coming and seeing if they needed help… that was more than others.” He eyed the other individuals who just watched without a care in the world. Oh yeah, he was going to breed all those girls without a care. 

“It’s no problem.” The boy answered, while both girls nodded.

“I’m Jaune Arc, and these two are Weiss Schnee, and Yang… I don’t know her last name…” he hadn’t gotten it before she he had no idea what it was.

“I’m Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie.”

“HOWDY HOWDY! YOU WERE LIKE A HERO! DASHING TO SAVE THE PRINCESSES FROM THE FIERCE MONSTER THAT ATTACKED THEIR INSIDES FORCING THEM TO ORGASM WITHOUT A TOUCH.” He eyed her suspiciously, she was far closer to the truth than he’d like to admit. Though her friend simply rolled his eyes.

“Sorry she likes to make up outlandish stories.” 

Oh? Did she now… well then, he knew who his main target of tor… of friendship would be. He froze time for a brief moment, allowing himself to eye her. She was incredibly thick, shorter than Weiss but with hips meant for birthing his children, an ass to match and breasts that matched Yang and the crimson goddess to his left. He couldn’t wait to really play with her. 

Speaking of which, turning the time back on he turned towards the crimson girl, “Oh uhm… I’m Pyrrha Nikos.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

He failed to notice the shining in her eyes as he simply smiled at her. “You dont’ know who I am?”

“Should I?” 

In his lack of attention to detail he missed the smile upon her face, shame because he could have had a nice normal relationship. Oh well, he’d be taking advantage of her one way or another so it didn’t matter in the end.

Soon Ruby made it back, he noticed she’d brought Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch with her. He eyed her mature body, the way her hips swayed with every step. She was quite the milf, or she would have been had she had kids, but still he was going to fuck her. 

Pulling away he watched her look over the girls. Though she caught him glaring at him, she knew it was him, the entire staff knew of his abilities. He simply smiled. “They will be fine, I’m not sure what caused it but they’re diong alright now.” She stood up, “Mr. Arc.”

“Yes?”

“I’d like to speak with you in private… please. I’d like to… reward you… for your deeds.” He simply nodded as she walked away. He bid adieu to his new ‘friends’ as he followed her, leaving the bottled waters for Yang and Weiss. His eyes never leaving her wide hips, or her massive rear. That satin night gown she wore hugged her figure perfectly, leaving little to the imagination. 

As the two reached her room, she closed the door behind him with a snap. “I know what you did…”

“Yeah? Tell me then?” He wasn’t threatened, he was under contract and so were the students.

“Mr. Arc… I know you have needs… but I ask that you please refrain from assaulting your fellow students…”

He shook his head, “Sorry, that was part of the deal… I get free roam of everyone in this school… even…” He eyed her and she shuddered.

“Yes even me…” She paused hating what she’d just said, but it was for the greater good. “Mr. Arc, may I cut a deal with you?” 

He eyed her suspiciously, “Go on.”

“If… if I offer myself to you… would you please leave the other girls alone? I… I may not be appealing due to my age, but I… I will do anything to keep my students safe.” 

Holy shit, he hadn’t expected that, he would have taken her eventually but to offer herself to him… “Alright deal. Sort of… I plan to still use them, but I promise not to knock any up unless they beg for it…” He paused for a moment, “Believe me I’m going to do everything in my power to make them beg for it.” With that said he respected her, he respected her quite a bit right now.

He could tell how conflicted she was, she obviously wanted to strike a further deal but she’d only be able to pull this much. Nodding her head she accepted his terms, at least this way she’d be able to protect their futures, even if it meant offering herself up to be used. “Fine…” 

Wasting no time he began to strip, pulling down the zipper of his onesie he showed his rather impressive form. “Alright we’re gonna start now. I’m going to make you squeal all night, so don’t expect to get some sleep, cause I can make it last forever.” 

Glynda didn’t know what she’d gotten herself into, but she felt her pussy quake, it had been… a long time since she’d been with a man. And the young boy in front of her was… well he was surprisingly well built. She… she hated to admit she was a little excited for it. “Alright…” She undid her bun allowing her long golden hair to roam free, something he apparently enjoyed if his twitch… wow… if his massive cock twitching was anything to go by. 

“I’m going to make you mine Professor… I’m going to fuck you silly, and I’m going to breed you before any other woman here. You’ve asked for it… and I’m going to show you the love and adoration a woman of your bravery deserves.” His words set a fire inside her one that she’d long thought forgotten, she closed her eyes as he drew closer. “Time for some fun.”


End file.
